If I Open Up My Heart To You
by book-nerdd
Summary: Many things have went wrong. Bella's built many strong walls. Starting a new is really hard, especially after everything that she's been through. After a vast amount of change, who is there to break down her walls? AH. OOC. AU. CP. Summary Change! REVIEW!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer! ...I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight, unfortunately. And as much as I want to have Edward Anthony Masen "I'm-the-boy-of-many-girls'-dreams" Cullen, Edward Cullen is meant specifically for Bella Swan, and the rest of us have got to get off of our lazy asses and find our own! Anywho, Enjoy my story! LOL. Oh yeah, no offense to lazy asses (like me!) Hahahaha. LOL. Okay, so enough rambling, read on to the part where the story starts! LOL. Oh yeah, and just because I decided to write a little sneak peek because the first chapter isn't done, doesn't mean that you can forget to REVIEW! Not to many flames though, please, it's my first story here! :) Okies, see you at the end-of-the-preview-of-chapter-one author's note! :D**

* * *

If I Open Up My Heart To You  
(Prologue), Sneak Peek for Chapter One!  
This is it!

**Bella Point of View (BPOV)  
**

**-FLASHBACK-**

_-- Prunnk -- says:  
__"I love you! I do! I just need time! I'm just...I just got out of something! We, her and me, we liked each other a lot, and then she just got a boyfriend, and I don't know. I'm sorry. It's not you, It's __me, i just...can't do this, I'm sorry. I can't hurt you. I told you I wouldn't and I went and did it, I'm so sorry. I love you."_

_BAMBiNO says:  
"What, no, you can't do this to me! No, don't leave me! Don't go! It's fine, it's okay, just don't! Don't leave me! I understand, please, don't go!" I pleaded to him. I loved him, why was he doing this to me? He can't. He can't just leave me, he just couldn't._

_-- Prunnk -- says:  
"I'm sorry. I love you, so I have to let you go. Oh yeah, and for the record, I don't deserve you." He said to me._

_-- Prunnk -- went offline._

_BAMBiNO says:  
"Nooo! You...can't...leave...me... :("_

_BAMBiiNO went offline._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

* * *

**Okay so how did you guys like it? This is only a little something-something for you guys cus I finally get to write, but was planning to get a full chapter on this weekend, but was pulled into Christmas shopping! LOL! Anyways, the next chapter will be a month before what happens here, then I will go back to write and everything is gonna be present-time..lol. Get it? It's close to Christmas, PRESENT time. LOL! I'm weird like that and you know you love me! :D I really hope you guys like this because I think that this will be a good story! LOL. Oh yeah, for this story, I want to have about 243 reviews [total, duhhh] so please, that's my goal, help me reach it! Also, Anon. Reviews are accepted to whether or not you have an account, you can go ahead and review. Okay thanks, see you guys again in about a week. :D Oh yeah, guys...LOL, for this story, I'm making the chapters about 3,000 or 2,000+ words minimum, is that okay with you guys? Oh-kay LOL, that's the last thing, bye byee! Love you guys! :D [and yeah, I don't even know who you are...yet!].  
**

**.:[book-nerdd]:.**


	2. Secret CIA Mission!

**Disclaimer! I do not own anything Twilight, sadly. BUT I do own the "idea" of this story. :D I hope you guys like it and I know I said that I would only update this if I got 5 reviews, but I do realize that is a little harsh, considering I just started, and barely gave you guys anything, but I saw that I had about 50 hits so I know you guys have at least READ it and looked over it. :P Anyways, just updating now cus I love you guys and I still really appreciate reviews! I think eventually I will move this story over to my other fanfiction account, the older one, RebellicVampireQT since I think I like that name better than book-nerdd, and plus my other story, **When Beauties and Hawties Collide **is over there, and from the response I got, it is now a GO for updating. Anywho, read on... :D**

* * *

If I Open Up My Heart To You  
Chapter One  
Secret CIA Mission?!

**Bella Point of View (BPOV)  
**

Well. This is it. Today marks the first full month since he left me. Well, since he told me he needed time. It's enough mourning. Time to finally take control of my life. It's just...different. Oh well, it's already nearing the end of the year. The end of my misery. Oh yeah, I'm Bella Swan, short for Isabella Marie Swan, the name that my parents both gave to me that day that I was born. Whatever. See, my parents, Renee and Charlie, they're divorced, and so, no thanks to them, I'm living with my abusive mom and her freakishly scary boyfriend, Phil. Renee, well Renee, she's my mom. She works in the office for the Department of Corrections and believes that she has every right to hit me and that everything that she does has to stay "within the family". Last time, when she hit me, I called my aunt, Julie, and that turned out...well, to be honest, not so well. My mom totally freaked out. Oh well. I go to some lame school called Forks High and yeah, it's about a week before the break.

* * *

Sigh. This is it. I can't believe that it's actually been a whole entire month since ... we broke up. I loved him, and he did that to me, and so now, I really feel like shit :( If only...

-RING, RING, RING-

_Oh My God, who the hell would call me this Goddamn early in the morning?! I'm fucking getting ready for school, I don't need this shit!_

I poked around, looking for my phone, listening for the ringtone, when I heard it coming from underneath my bed, God-knows _how_ it got there... but then again, for about a month now, I haven't really been keeping track of anything that was happening in my life. Renee, obviously didn't care a bit if I was okay, but only forcefully made an effort when her boyfriend, Phil was around so that she could keep up the appearance that she was a "good mom".

ANYWAYS, when I finally looked at my phone to see who was calling, I literally froze, and dropped my phone. Became a statue.

This was a phone call and person I never thought I'd see or talk to again. Someone I wanted to completely forget. Forever. And now, this person that had given me ultimate grief was calling me now. In the goddamn wake of the night. To talk to me. GREEAAAAAAT. Not.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, get your FUCKING ASS down these stairs this INSTANT!" Renee yelled at me for the umpteenth time this morning.

"WHAT!?" I yelled back, dashing to close my door, quietly, just to open it loudly as soon as I could, then running down the stairs to meet the Queen of Ass, AKA my mother.

"What the hell took you so long, don't you know you have school today, stupid? Go back upstairs and get dressed and get out of here!" She fiercely screamed at me. Damn, what's up her ass this morning?

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll be right down in five minutes, then I'll leave you alone." With that, I rushed back up the stairs and threw on a pair of clothes, not that it really mattered what I wore today anyways, it's not like I actually cared about my appearance anymore. I just threw on a pair of fresh jeans, well, at least I _think_ they were clean... Oh well... and just a simple Hollister sweatshirt that Angela, my best friend got my for my birthday this year.

I don't think that I would have been able to go through will all that I'm going through if it weren't for Angela. She was literally the best. Although she was shy, and she didn't express herself that easily, she was super nice and understood what I was going through. She knew. She understood me, unlike the _other_ girls at my school... Anyways. About thirty minutes later, I was at school in my first class, journalism. For some reason, I really liked to write. It just really helped me through everything without having to actually DO anything. I could just sit down, plug in my earbuds of my iPod and crank up the tunes and write, forever, it seems.

Today, it was just a normal day, but yet something was off.

Tyler Crowley was looking at me funny, even though he was on the phone. That's odd. And it makes me feel **really** uncomfortable.

I just ignored it for a while and turned up my iPod to the song "Since You Left" By Deestlyistic it was just something I've been getting into lately, asian music, something new that Angela showed me. I guess I just got really into this song because it sorta kinda really fits me...

About ten minutes later, someone tapped me on the shoulder and it startled me and I jumped up in my seat and screamed, naturally, and fell over, causing me to land on my butt really hard. _OWW!_

"WHOA! I'm so sorry, Bella, I didn't think that I would scare you that much, it's just that. Well, you're leaving, and well...kinda...now." He said really quickly.

I just looked at him, confused. _What does he mean? I'm leaving? We still have half an hour in this class, is he high? Or do we have some type of assembly schedule or something? Or are we....damn he needs to stop letting me ponder about this and spit it out already. _

"What, Tyler?" I stated really loudly, accidently, of course.

"Uhhhh....here, just read this." He handed me a envelope that contained a folded piece of paper in it that looked very much like a court order.

I took the enveloped, looked at him cautiously, and he just shrugged, and walked away. _This is sooo weird. I wonder what this is all about. _Then, I took a deep breath, and pulled open the letter that was in it, out.

_"Miss Isabella Marie Swan,  
If you are reading this now you should know,  
after you have read this you are to go  
to the airport where someone will wait  
for you there at the gate  
you are to board that plane  
without a complaint  
once you have reached the destination  
you will receive more information as for now  
hurry, make haste, your plane departs in one hour.  
don't worry about packing anything.  
everything has been arranged  
just make sure to catch that flight_

_-Administrator-  
Location, California _

After I read it, I gasped, and dashed out the door quickly, and got in my car, and drove to the airport as quick as I could. I couldn't help but think to myself as I did this. _What is this? Another episode in CSI?! Some other crime affiliated scene? SOMETHING with the fucking government?! Sigh. This is just too much. Just too much. Ohhhhh! So close, it's _Sure enough, there were many people pointing me in the direction of where to go. I got to the gate with 5 minutes to spare, and boarded the plane.

The plane was AMAZING on the inside. It looked just like a ten-star hotel room, in the air! Everything was nice and everything. There was so much security and I was completely amazed at what was happening. I stepped forward, and took a seat on what seemed to be the bed, when a lady came in.

"Miss Isabella, I am here to answer any questions that you may have about this situation, feel free to ask me anything you like, or if you don't feel like talking right now, go ahead and help yourself to anything back here, the kitchen is back here, and we have chefs in the back to prepare whatever you may like, ma'am." She said, while pointing where everything was. I was just too utterly surprised at what was happening, and then I realized I hadn't even thought about what I was doing. Where I was going. What I was even doing!

"Uhm ... actually if it's okay, do you think that I can make a phone call? I haven't spoke to my mom about anything yet, and I bet that I am in so much trouble right now." I told her, expecting her to just let me use the phone, when she said the opposite of what I wanted to hear.

"Actually, you may not. You aren't to say anything about what is happening to anyone, which reminds me, may I please have your cellular device, please?" And she held out her hand to have me remove my cell phone from my possession and just willingly give it up to her. Normally, I would argue, but I think that right now, the best thing for me to do is just do what the lady tells me. It's not like anything I do could really be _that_ wrong for my life anyways, so I handed her my phone.

"Thank you, Miss. Is there anything I can help you with, now? Or would you just like to rest? You will arrive in a couple of hours, or are you hungry? As I said we have chefs for you, or anything that you may like." She explained to me again.

"Uhm. Well, if you don't mind...is this like some episode involving like the CIA?" I questioned. I mean, really. What the heck?! ...Right?

"I'm sorry, I actually have no idea. This is something that you have explained to you in the future. Right now, you are just to go wherever this plane takes you, which, I can tell you now will be in California. But is there anything else that I can do to accommodate you?" She inquired.

"No, thank you, but I would like to have some rest, please, I'm feeling quite tired." I told her, honestly, I wasn't really tired, but I really needed to just lie down, this was a bit much to take in. I didn't know anything, just that I was being enveloped into something that I really have no idea is about. This kinda sorta sucks... Sigh.

"Alright, if you need anything, just use this..." She pulled out what looked like my cellphone. "and press talk and someone will be on there way to help you within a matter of seconds." And with that she handed me the peculiar device and walked out of the room leaving me with my thoughts about whatever that heck was going on.

I plopped myself on the bed and examined the little device. It was actually and exact replica of my cell phone. Just... there weren't any contacts, but two phone numbers. One that was labeled with Administrator, and Edward Cullen. I pondered upon what this was all about some more, but thinking it was useless, I plugged in my iPod to what seemed to be a dock that would have the music play from the ceiling, and turned up the music to one of my favorite songs that helped me through quite a few things in my _past life_. Cough. Cough. Cough. It was sort of old, and childish, but I really liked it for some reason. It was "It's my turn now" By Keke Palmer, yes. That little girl from that Disney Channel Original Movie, _Jump In!_

Whatever the heck was going on with my life will eventually be solved. Then again, some things are best left untouched, as some questions are better left ... unanswered. I am just really happy that this is happening to me. I know, I know, I might sound like a freak, since if this was any other person, they would be freaking out and like worrying A LOT about what the hell would happen to them, but no, I'm not _normal_. I'm not _any other person_. I'm _me. _And that's all I'll ever be. **(LMAO. That rhymes. HAHAHA. LOL... anyways, back to the story... :D)** But still, having this crazy, insane thing happening to me, it's actually helping me, more than it's really freaking me out. It helps me forget. Forget about the horrible thing that had happened to me that apparently, was so horrible, it's hard for me to forget.

* * *

**Okay, so how did you guys like it? Oh yeah, realized a little too late that I had the first part of Chapter One in the prologue...HAHA but I fixed it, so the first little paragraph thing; you might have read it before... LOL. And I know it's a little short, but I figured it's the right place to stop. Anyways, it's 2,500 words :D Well I really want 5 reviews, I updated in less that a week! :P Oh yeah, if you guys have read any really good fanfics or are authors of really good ones (or decent LOL) then go ahead and tell me in a review. :DD Also, I realized that this isn't anywhere near where the story's title fits in anywhere, but it will seem like it in about two or three chapters LOL Well. Okies, Laterrr! 5 REVIEWS AND I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER !!! :DD Thanks!**

**.:[book-nerdd]:. AKA [RebellicVampireQT]**


	3. Goodbye, Forks, HELLO CALIFORNIA!

LOL! OH YEAHHH! TOTALLY AWESOME NEW YEAR!! LOL. I JUST GOT UP AND READY AND IM BOUNCY AS EVER! LOL. Okie so I _was _gonna post up this chapter on New Year's but I got swept away by my aunt to go babysit my cousins when they went out... SO I was pulled out and I couldn't do anything about it. BUT I had a TON of fun! We stayed up til 4 o'clock in the morning (of New Year's!) and played Guitar Hero on the Wii!!!!!!! HAHHAH that was SOOOO much fun! But then we had to sleep and I had to wake up early in the morning to finish my IAP project thing for school and we had to ice skate and go to the mall and by the time we got home, I was beat. So ANYWAYS, I'm posting up the chapter here now. :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer! NO! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! STOP MAKING ME FEEL BADD! WaHHHHHHH! I'LL STOP UDATING! LOL. Just Kiddddding! I will continue this cus I love you guys! :) LOL. Well.... I have been told previously, that many of you guys thought that this was a good story, but it had a confusing plot. Well, that's true, the confusing plot, and I have to admit, I changed it a little bit, since I've overcome a few things, and so it might seem sort of weird, but it will get better and you will understand it better, but for now, just deal with it please, after all, I'm NOT perfect, unlike Eddie-ward Cullen! XD. And to those of you that reviewed about that, I'm sure I've told you guys about that? Like...why it's kinda confusing a little. BUT, it will get less confusing later in a few chapters ^^ LOL. Anyways, SPECIAL THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS (and people you guys should be thanking) BECAUSE IF NOT FOR THEIR REVIEWS, I WOULDN'T HAVE UPDATED!! LOL. But yeah, thanks to **_xAngel-Of-Nightx, iloveTwilight-kk, twilightlover1417, Emoeverafter, fanpire4ever12, AlphaxQueen _**who has a couple of one-shots you should look at!**_, and twilighter1918 _**everyone reading now, to have the chapter! :) LOL. Okay...thats a long Author's Note ... LOL. Still ... Back to the story! I hope you enjoy my 3,000+ words chapter!! LOL. (: HAHAHHAHAHHAH. **

* * *

If I Open Up My Heart To You  
Chapter Two  
Wait, what?! Goodbye, Forks, HELLO CALIFORNIA!

**Bella Point of View (BPOV)**

_-DREAM- _

_Wow, that's a nice pair of Emerald Eyes, and DAMN! Sexy bed hair that awesome bronze-gold color, too?! Can he BE anymore PERFECT?! The boy smirked, and chuckled before taking off his shirt revealing a very nice pair of abs...Damn. I was wrong! MORE PREFECT! MORE PERFECT! I think I can go with more of this. He laughed and came over to poke me._

_-END DREAM- _

I gasped. _What. The. Hell?! Who. The. FUCK. Just. Poked. Me?! GRRRR! I am gonna eat them ALIVE! _I was severely pissed off that I couldn't get more or those beautiful eyes. Or that hot body. Or sexy hair. Sigh. That was just AMAZING! I couldn't help thinking about that...

Someone cleared their throat.

"Uhm, excuse me, miss?" The voice said. I slowly opened my eyes, taking a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light .... it was very bright, not at all like rainy, dark Forks, Washington.

"Yeah?" I replied, my voice groggy from just waking up, and my being a little incoherent. I looked up. It was some strange lady...wait. Lady... Strange ... !

"Where am I?! Who are you?!" I blurted out, accidently, and looked around the room fiercely, before remembering the previous moments, before I fell asleep. "Oh. Are we there yet?" I asked.

She smiled at my slow remembrance. "We are in California, miss. The flight will be landing soon, so I thought that I may as well let you wake up now, and get buckled in...you know...for...uhm. safety reasons." She trailed off, looking towards the ground. I think she thinks that I might be mad at her or something, until I heard a voice murmur, from right behind me.

"No, thank you, you may go right ahead and leave." I turned around, and there was a man, who looked like he was in his late forties looking at me. He was walking out from behind what used to be a closed door. I turned my head down, nervous, if I should know him, or say something .... maybe just say 'hi'? Ugh. This stuff is soooooo confusing. I need to have a book. Or a guide. Whatever. Just something that will help me figure out whatever the hell is going on. Maybe...

I was interrupted and pulled away from my thoughts to my self as the man spoke. "I'm thinking that you want an explanation?" He thought right. _Hell Yeah, I want an explanation! I want more than an explanation... I WANT ---_

"Okay, well I'm the Administrator. The one that sent you that note ... the one that sent you here, you know?" He seemed to be at a loss for words, and for some reason, I found that really surprising. To me, seemed like the kind of guys that would be prepared for long periods of time in advance.

"... Yeah... I think I can remember... that's why I'm here, right?" Nervous chuckle.

"Oh...hahha right, yeah. Uhm. Well...the reason that you are here, is because... well... we found out about you being ... abused. We thought that it was best not to do anything about that, but we have already sent Renee a letter about this. She knows that you won't be coming home anymore. She was informed of this when you were boarded onto this plane, and that's why we were very precise about you leaving right away, while you were in school, we suspected that--" I cut him off. He kept saying "we". Who the hell is "we"?!

"Uhmm. If you don't mind my asking... who's "we"? I mean, you keep saying "we" and I was under the impression that you were just ... well ... you." I muttered, not really knowing how to say what I just said at the end ... to him, without seeming to be mean. I mean, he kinda sorta just saved me from Renee...

He chuckled. "Well, "we", as you put it, is me and the rest of the organization that is put together. We, the organization and me, are helping certain people who we have founf to have been at the most terrible of situations, and were close to the point, where... some chose suicide, and then we help move them to somewhere else, and they will eventually move into there, never to return to their house, unless it was their absolute _choice_. And if you chose to stick with not going back, you are to be without the trouble of what we call your "past life" and you will be provided with a large sum of money that you may do what you wish with...which leads me to the question....what do you choose? Old life? Or new life? The choice is entirely up to you. I will leave you be, for about five minutes, if you need, to think things over, but because this is kind of urgent, I'm sorry, but I have to say that that's the longest amount of time that I can give to you."

I nodded. Not really knowing if I should say anything or not. It's not like I've thought about it too, right? Sigh. I looked up just as he stood up to leave. Before actually leaving though, he turned around to look at me for a few seconds before turning back around and walking away, back to where he came from, from behind the door that was "behind" the room/bed-like hotel of a seat.

I plopped myself back onto the bed. This was sort of a big deciscion... but then again, what the heck? Right? No one's there for me at home. AND, as he said, it would be the beginning of my "new life". I could start over, and then I wouldn't have to worry about people thinking I'm some sort of emo. Plus, I can TRY to be bubbly. TRY. Yes, I was going to. Maybe this would be good for me. But I still had a few questions to ask him. I walked up to the door that the man was at, and tapped lightly on the door. As soon as I opened the door, almost immediately, the door flew open. _I think _someone_ is a little too excited for my answer ... antsy butt-cheek. _

"Yes, have you thought about your decision yet? Are you going to stay here in California? Or what? Are you going to go back to Forks? WHAT'S YOUR DECISION?!" He shouted at me at the end of the end of the "statement" that he was giving to me. I was starting to think that this was all a stupid plan, and that he was from Forks or something, and Renee had hired him to get me into an uber big amount of trouble when I get home or something. Still, I acted upon my impulse and told him my decision. It was hard, sort of, to comtemplate whether or not to do this, or that, but I HOPED that I did the right thing, and picked the right area of residence for me.

"Mr.... Administrator....." I trailed off, thinking to myself that he didn't really...actually...tell me his name. I waited for a moment, before realizing that he wasn't going to tell me his name. "Uhhh...Well, I have made a decision." I lamely started, and started mentally kicking myself. _Of COURSE he already knew that I had made a decision-- _He had cut off the rest of my thoughts.

"Miss...err..Bella, I don't mean to rush you, but you really don't have that much time, and so I think, that if you don't want to go back to Forks,--" I cut him off there, "Actually, I would like to stay here. In California. It would be a new, better start for me.... Uhhmm, you said that I didn't have to see....Renee..uhm. Again, right?" I asked him, curious of his answer, and at the same time, wishing that I didn't have to see her again, I mean...that would be harder on me and then OH-MY-GOD! What if I do have to see her? Is he going to make me?! NOOOOO!!!!!!

"Actually, no...unless of course, you _want_ to talk to her about something, then no. You would be starting out your new life....right now. If you want, you can go right ahead and change your name? But other than that, everything else has been taken care of for you. You will be able to have about seven days, give or take a few days, and then you will be attending the high school here, in Los Angeles. Everything else will be explained to you later..." I was honestly happy, for once and I was smiling so much that he stopped talking just to look at me weirdly. I think he probably thought that I was a freak or something, but for the time being, I honestly didn't....care.

I was ecstatic to the fact I would be living in California. I have been dreaming about it now, and so now that I had been thinking about it, and I have the opportunity, I was SOOOOOo gonna jump at it! I was nearly bouncing up and down in my seat thinking about everything new that I would do about my life and then all the things that I have to change! Like....my wardrobe, that would definiately have to change, and then ohhhhh, so many things... Wait, what about that new cell phone that they gave me?!

"Uhhhh, Mr... Administrator, what about this?" I asked as I pulled out the cellular device that the lady had given me not too long ago. "It has your number, I'm assuming, and this other person, named Edward Cullen...?" I was wondering who this Edward character was, since that name wasn't exactly a common name that was given away to a person at this time. After all, it IS the twenty-first century...

"OH! Well, that person is someone that goes to the school that you will be attending. He will be your escort, and he will show you the ropes of California high school living, which I hear is very different... anyways, getting back on subject, you are to leave for your place of residence now. So, what's your choice? The school is "rich" enough to afford dorms, so you have that option, or you can have a house, apartment, or condo, your choice.... so what'll it be then?"

"Uhm, well I think that since I don't really know that much about the school and "campus" I think a dorm, please." I said, still curious about where I was going, and how much everything would cost...since he still hasn't mentioned anything about the cost of things. "Well. Uhm. I was also wondering... how much....uhm....money...will I be...uhm....getting?" I didn't want to sound like I was just going to be after him for money, because I wasn't, but I really just wanted to know exactly how much I will be getting so that way I will be able to prepare myself for school, and that would also give me a good idea about how much I will be able to use for furnishing my dorm, and getting new clothes, and every other expense that was out there.

"You will be getting about $50,000,000-" He spoke quickly, trying to get that out really fast, but NO WAY was I about to let him give me that much. That was, well too much to ask for!

"But-" I tried, but he quickly cut me off again, probably already predicting that I was going to reject it and continued.

"No, Isabella, you will not be arguing with me about this. This is standard procedure, or else you will be going back to Forks, Washington, and back to Renee, is that what you want?" He threatened and asked at the same time, making me feel both fear and stupid for what I had said. I guess I had to just accept it.

"No..." I replied. _Yup, might as well accept it. Plus, I guess with that much money, and me getting a job later, I won't have to worry about anything, financially, of course. I could get an entire new wardrobe...well duhhh, I'm not going back to Forks. Man, how stupid can you get, Bella? The administrator already said that! Ughhhh, explain to me again, exactly why I'm talking to myself..._

"Oh, and I must also say that you will not be hearing from me, or anyone else in the organization, putting aside that Mr. Cullen, will be able to contact us, so that is why we are ensuring that you be left with that sum of money. We need to make sure that you are fit with whatever it is that you need for your whole life, in any case that something terrible should happen, which we will be hoping won't happen. And, so I must cut this meeting short, since I have to catch another flight to help more people...Thank you Isabella, and I wish the best for you later on, and for the rest of your life. Goodbye." And with that, he pushed me out of the plane and me, being typical Bella, tripped.

But this time, I think I was actually happy to have done that - _HAH! That's a first, Bella Swan being happy that she tripped and could have caused damage to someone else_- but I was happy because as I was falling, and I was preparing myself for the fall, I saw a flash of bronze, and a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, keeping me up. I blushed, knowing that the person had caught me, where anywhere else, -anyone else-, and they would have just let me fall. I felt the person steady me, and I looked and their features, quickly realizing that it was a male, a nd he was cleaned up pretty well. He was wearing a pair of high top etnies and dark wash, distressed jeans that were obviously from Abercrombie & Fitch or Hollister or American Eagle or something, if not Marc Ecko...but he was wearing a nice button up shirt with a hoodie that was zipped up halfway. You could see his lovely abs through that shirt, and I found it hard to look away from them, but as I tore myself apart, I gave him a good look-over again. He looked pretty hot, and when I looked up to see his face, I looked at his hair and it confirmed my suspicions. He had amazing sex-bed hair.

Although, the moment I looked into his eyes, I knew I was in over my head.

I tilted my head up just in time to hear him chuckle and was met with beautiful, entrancing emeralds.

* * *

**Okay, so how did you guys like it? Again, I apologize for the story's plot being a little confusing. Most of it will be cleared out in a few chapters. But while thats GOING to happen, you guys all need to** review**! We got 7 reviews for the last chapter! YAY! I'm so happy, that's wonderful. I was expecting less, but this is good too! LOL. BUT, that means **you guys need to beat that**! LOL (Or at least, MEET it!) THEN you guys get the next chapter! LOL. So... **_8 REVIEWS AND I POST THE NEXT CHAPPIE!_** Go, on, it's not that hard! (: LOL. Okay, so while you guys all wait for the next chapter, I suggest that you go read my other stories on my other fanfiction account under the name **RebellicVampireQT** the story that I have written there, and have decided to _continue_ is called **When Beauties and Hawties Collide**. THANKS! DON'T FORGET! 8 REVIEWS!! :P**

**.:[book-nerdd]:. AKA [RebellicVampireQT]**


End file.
